A Ghost from the Past
by blueeyedbeauty1990
Summary: This story is going to be following Yang's life as she is trying to face the ghosts from her past. This is going to be an extremely emotional journey for her. Life is going to be taking her places she never thought it would. This story is going to be a Yang x Emerald pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

It's been a while since we last spoke but today something crazy happened.I ran into somebody from the past. Somebody I thought I would never see again. Someone who I used to be so in love with but ended up breaking my heart badly.

That's right, It was Emerald!

She was just standing there, right outside the grocery store of all places.

I couldn't believe it!

I wasn't sure if I should walk up to her and talk to her? Walk past her as if I didn't recognize her? Or if I should just turn around and go to a different store?

I most defiantly wasn't dressed to impress today.I had on a pair of black baggy sweats and a yellow muscle shirt with a pair of old sneakers. I wasn't expecting to run into anybody today while I was running errands.

I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown. My mouth got all dry. The palms of my hands got all sweaty. My heart was beating so fast I thought for sure it was going to jump right out of my chest.

It's been a few years since I've seen her last. I wouldn't even know what to last time we spoke to each other it didn't end well.

I just stood there contemplating what I should do.

I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned around as quickly as I could. I could hear the wind pass by my ears.

There she was. Standing right in front of me. She looked so beautiful. She had a pair of white capri pants on with a pale green halter top and beautiful gold sandals.

I was speechless.

I tried to get words to come out of my mouth but nothing! I just stood there like and idiot!

She walked closer to me, grabbed me and gave me a huge hug.

I was still in shock that I just stood there with my arms down to my sides just looking at her.

She let go of me and took a step back. She said it looks like I've just seen a ghost.

I could tell I looked pale as I felt all the blood drain from my face the moment I first saw her.

Before I could even get the words to flow past my lips. I hear a voice call out from the distance to Emerald.

She reached in her purse in a hurry, grabbed a piece of paper out and jotted down her number. She handed it to me and told me that she will be "expecting" a call from me soon. She then leans up and kisses me on the cheek before taking off.

I really wish I wasn't such an idiot!

How hard is it to get a couple of words out?

I want to call her but what if I freeze up again? What if I just end up babbling on like a lunatic?

I don't want her to think I'm a mess. I need her to think that I'm doing better than good.

I can't let her see me like that again. That would be too devastating.

I need to collect my thoughts. Get a good nights rest then tomorrow, tomorrow I will call her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who are reading my story. As this is my first time attempting to write one please bare with me. Please leave any feedback you may have for me. Mmm I'm not really sure what else to say. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Dear Journal,

Today has been one hell of a day. I felt like I was on an emotional roller coaster ride that was never going to end.

First, I could barely sleep last night. I just kept thinking about how awkward I was when I ran into Emerald yesterday. How stupid I must have looked just standing there not saying a word.

Ugh! I'm such an idiot.

It felt just like the first time we met in the hallway at was in a rush to get to class when she accidentally knocked me down.

My stuff went flying everywhere.

She bent down to helped me gather my things. After I got back up. She reached out her hand to introduce herself to me and apologize for knocking me down and like the idiot that I am, I just stood there looking at her not saying anything.

I just can't help myself. She has always had that effect on me.

I couldn't help but to also wonder why she was even back in town. Was she just here visiting? Did she decide to move back here? I just laid in bed looking at the piece of paper with her number on it. Contemplating whether I should call her or not.

When I finally got up out of bed to get dressed. I decided put on my new sun was sky blue with canary yellow flowers on it.I wanted to make sure I was nicely dressed today just in case i stepped out of the house and ended up running into Emerald again.

I didn't want to take any chances.

I went into the kitchen to get my morning coffee as usual. I must have been really jittery from the lack of sleep because the second my phone rang I jumped back a bit and spilled the coffee all over my new sun dress.

It was only Weiss. She was returning my call that I made to her late last night. She and I have been best friends since we were kids. I knew I could always count on her to help me get through anything and after my little "encounter" yesterday, I definitely needed to talk to her.I asked her to come by so I could tell her everything that happened.

I had to go change my clothes but since laundry day hasn't come yet, I ended up having to wear a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a plain white t-shirt.

After getting dressed for the second time. I sat down on my couch waiting for Weiss to get here. I was just thinking about how shitty my morning has been so far. But as I sat there looking out the window this sense of calmness pasted over me.

It was so beautiful out. The sun was shining brightly. I could hear the birds chirping away.I just sat there trying to take in all of its glory.

A few moments passed by before I heard a knock at the door.

It was Weiss.

She came and sat down on the couch next to me. As I was telling her what had happened yesterday. Out of nowhere she just busted out laughing at me! I wasn't exactly sure what it was that she found to be so amusing to her because I didn't find the scenario very funny at all. Actually, I was kinda mortified by it. But she obviously found it hysterical. She was laughing so hard tears started to fall from her icy-blue eyes. It took her a good five minutes to stop laughing. I was a bit taken back by her reaction.

Weiss had been there with me through my whole relationship with Emerald. She knows everything about it from the first moment we met, until the last day we ever spoke to each other. She knows how I get when I'm around Emerald. How my brain turns to mush and I get temporarily paralyzed. Which I guess is why she found it to be so funny.

After having our brief discussion about whether I should call Emerald. I decided I should call her. Weiss strongly advised me against it but I've always felt like I needed some type of closer and by talking to her I am hoping I can get it.

So I decided this was perfect time to call her.

It was now or never.

I left Weiss in the livingroom as I went into my bedroom to make the call in private.

I grabbed the piece of paper with her number on it that I had on my nightstand. Although I didn't really need it.I was up basically all night staring at it so I'm sure I probably know it by heart.I just wanted to make sure I didn't make any mistakes while dialing it.

I Picked up the phone and started to dial her.

At that moment the peaceful feeling I had started to disappear and fear started to replace it.

My heart was pounding so loudly. I swear Weiss could hear it from the other room.

With each touch of the phone, I could hear my breathing becoming louder and hands began to tremble. I thought to myself. "What am I doing? I would be a fool to call her."

Yet for some reason my heart kept telling me, Just do it. Call her.

I finally dialed the last digit of her phone number and hit the call button.

I was beyond scared. I still wasn't sure exactly what to say to her or what she would even say to me.I honestly hoped that she wouldn't pick up the phone so I didn't have to go through with actually talking to her.

The phone rang four times. As I went to hang up, I heard a voice on the other end. I swear my throat dropped into my stomach.

It was Emerald!

She sounded quite shocked that I actually called her. She told me that She had been waiting all morning for my phone call.

For the first few moments I didn't speak a word. Although I'm sure she heard my breathing. When I finally came around to speaking. I asked her the usual questions."H-how have you been? How is your family doing?" She seemed really short with her answers. Which is strange because that girl can talk for days about nothing. I knew something was bothering her.

I wouldn't feel comfortable asking her whats going on though. With our past and how we ended things I just didn't feel it would be my place to I just tried to keep the conversation going by ask her other I asked her what brought her back to town though, her answer was nothing I had expected.

She told me that I was the reason she came back to town. She said she has thought about me a lot the last couple of months and she missed me. She said she knew we parted ways in a rather horrible fashion but that she was sorry and she wanted to get together and talk about things.

I was floored by this!

Emerald was never one to apologize. She has only ever said she was sorry once and that was the first time we met when she knocked me down.

What was I suppose to say to that? Tears just started to flow down my cheeks. Weiss must have been spying on me trying to listen in to the conversation because next thing I knew she was walking in with a box of tissues in hand.

She sat down on the bed next to me. Tears were still pouring down my face so Weiss took the phone from me. She walked out of the room talking to Emerald. I don't know what she said to her but only about a minute passed before Weiss walked back into the room. You can tell she was upset by her facial expression.

I knew what she was thinking. She hated seeing me cry over Emerald. It upset Weiss every time I would get back with her because she knew she would have to be the one picking up the pieces after I got my heart broken again.

Weiss always tries to look out for me. Which I love her for that and although I know Weiss isn't going to like this one bit. I need to make a time to meet up with Emerald. I need to talk with her face to face. Hopefully get what I want to say out and make peace with everything that happened in the past.

So you see Journal,

Today hasn't been to kind to me. I am hoping for a better out come tomorrow. But we never know what the future may hold. So wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FIRST I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ARMV7 FOR THE YANG X EMERALD PAIRING AND A GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO ARIEKO FOR THE SHOUT OUTS IN A COUPLE OF HIS STORIES! I HOPE I AM NOT DISAPPOINTING ANYONE. ARIEKO IS A HARD WRITER TO FOLLOW. LOL **

**PLEASE LEAVE ME ANY FEEDBACK YOU MAY HAVE FOR ME. AS ALWAYS I APPRECIATE IT! :D HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Dear Journal,

You won't believe what happened today!

I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all.

It all started this morning.

I was awakened by somebody knocking at my door. I didn't know who it was as I wasn't expecting anybody. I just assumed it was Weiss coming back over to check on me.

I got up to see who it was.

I peaked out the side window and much to my surprise it was Ruby.

Yes, Ruby!

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. So I rubbed them a bit trying to see if that would help but when I looked out the window again, she was still standing there.

She was wearing an all black dress with a red rose printing on the front on it and a pair of red knee high boots with a black buckle on the side.

She then called out to me. "Yang, I know you're in there, I can hear you!"

When I heard her voice, I knew it was in fact Ruby!

I just stood there for what felt like an eternity.

I haven't seen or heard from Ruby for the past few years as well. Actually since that night that I last seen and spoke to Emerald. Even though she lives here in town. We have somehow managed to avoid each other.

Although Ruby is my sister. We had quite the falling out that that night and seeing her again has brought on another level of anxiety.

First Emerald was back in town and now Rudy shows up? What were the chances of that?

I opened the door to let Ruby in and the second I did she flung her arms around me and squeezed me so tight I could barely breathe. She held on for a good minute before letting go.

The way she hugged me you would have never known anything had happened between us.

I invited her into the kitchen for some coffee.

She sat down across the kitchen table from me.

She was just staring at me with her big silver eyes. I had forgotten how piercing they were.

We use to be so close that we would do everything shared all of the same friends, We shared the same passion about things and even though she is a couple years younger than me, we were inseparable.

Our mom had passed away when Ruby was only three years old. She was to little to remember anything but it still had a big impact on the both of us. I ended up taking on the "motherly roll" for her. I looked out for her and protected her, she is my little sister. I would have done anything for her.

Which makes what she did to me hurt that much deeper. I would have never expected such betrayal from her. It was like I didn't even know who she was anymore. It was a stranger sitting across the table from me.

I asked her what she was doing here. She told me that she heard Emerald was back in town and she wanted to see if I had spoken to her. She figured I would be the first person she would reach out to. I knew there was some connection with Emerald being back in town as to why Ruby would show up at my doorstep.

I could have slapped Ruby for having such audacity to come here and ask me about her.

I was furious!

Ruby was the reason Emerald and I broke up. She knew how much Emerald meant to me. How much I loved her. Yet that didn't stop her from doing what she did.

She stole her from me!

I never noticed anything "funny" going on between them at the time. I guess I was just to blind to see it. They had been "seeing" each other behind my back for quite some time apparently before I caught them.

It was crushing for me when I walked in on them that _dreaded_ night. They were in my room on my bed of all places.

Ruby was laying there with her dress hiked up to her waist with no panties on and Emerald was completely naked. Her face was buried deep in between Ruby's legs. Ruby was just moaning away.

They clearly were to busy because they didn't even notice that I had walked in on them. I walked over to the bed and with all my anger, I pulled Emerald back by her hair, ripping some out. Ruby jumped up so quickly she tripped over the edge of the bed. Emerald hurried and grabbed up her clothes trying to put them back on. Ruby stood up pulling her dress back down.

Ruby's cheeks turned a bright red color from the embarrassment out being caught while Emeralds turned white as a ghost.

I just started yelling at them. "What the hell is going on? How could you guys? I trusted you guys!"

My heart shattered into a million pieces that night.

How could the two people I cared about the most do that to me?

They have both had their fair share of causing me pain. But I never could have imagined either of them doing something so heinous. It was the ultimate heartbreak.

I held my composer after Ruby asked me about Emerald. I refuse to let her see me upset!

I was really reluctant to tell Ruby that I have spoken with her. Because honestly, I didn't want her to know anything. She had no right to know anything. But I did. I told her that I ran into Emerald at the grocery store the other day but I left most of the details out. I definitely didn't want her to know that I have Emeralds number. Honestly, I don't want her to talk to Emerald.

I have to admit. The thought of Ruby and Emerald talking again made me a bit jealous. No, it actually made my blood boil.

After about twenty minutes. It was time for Ruby to go. I couldn't have been more relieved to see her walk out the door.

The morning was barely getting started and I was already to exhausted from the stress these last couple of days has put on me, that all I wanted to do is curl up on my bed under my big fluffy yellow blanket and sleep the day away.

Unfortunately, there is this horrid thing called "life" that I kind of have to partake in. I had a lot of things to get done today as this weekend I am hosting a Bridal shower for my good friend Blake.

Blake and I have been friends for many years. We weren't always close but as the years went on we became great friends. We're basically like sisters now.I was ecstatic that she made me her maid of honor.

I've always had a knack for party planning. It always brings me into my zen place, which is where I need to be right about now. I'm looking forward to see how the bridal shower turns out but I'm most anxious to finally be able to start planning the bachelorette party next.

Well Journal, It's about that time, my bed is calling my name.I will talk to you tomorrow and let you know how the day went. I am hoping to have a peaceful one but we will see. Night


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SPLIT INTO A COUPLE PARTS, TWO MAYBE THREE DIFFERENT ONES? I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE YET :/ WE WILL SEE HOW IT GOES. **

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK YOU MAY HAVE FOR ME AND AS ALWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. **

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Today has been a pretty laid back and uneventful day.

I was able to get a decent nights rest, so I woke up in a rather good mood.

It was raining outside so I decided to just stay in for the day. I tidied up the house a bit. Weiss came over and we watched a couple of our favorite movies, we talked about all the craziness that's been going on, Blake's bridal shower and really just a bunch of girl stuff.

After Weiss left, I decided to take a nice hot bubble bath. I figured it was the perfect way to end the day. I stripped off all my clothes and just tossed them on the floor. I stood there in front of the mirror naked just looking at my body in disgust. I ran my fingertips a crossed my inner thighs were I can feel the raised scars. The tortured memories that come along with them will forever haunt me.

I slowing sat down into the hot water and leaned backwards resting my head on the edge of the tub. I closed my eyes and just let the darkness surround me. The only thing I could see shining through my eyelids was the flickering of the candle I had lit on the counter top. I started to reflect on the past. I keep thinking about Emerald and our times together.

Emmy was my first and only love. I was fifteen when we first met at school. I didn't like her much at first. I actually kind of hated her. She seemed so nice the first day but she was the devil in disguise. She was always mean to everyone around her, picked on the younger kids, always bullied them into giving her their lunch money, she cut classes all the time, she would even sneak out at lunch and go smoke. She was constantly being sent to the principal's office. She wreaked havoc everywhere she went.

One day after school I was walking home with Ruby when this group of seniors thought it would be funny to push us around.

We were constantly picked on growing up as we didn't live in the nicest of neighborhoods. Our father was never home, he worked graveyard shifts at a warehouse across town, after work he always went to the local bar for a couple of drinks with the guys, usually he would end up to drunk to drive back home so he would just crash at a buddy's house until it was time for work again. Usually we went about two to three weeks before seeing him again and when we did it was just long enough for him to drop the rent money off and give us a little extra to buy food with. I think it was extremely tough for him when mom passed away. Here he was left with two little girls by himself; he didn't know what to do or how to handle it so he turned to drinking. He was never the same afterwards which I don't blame him.

Anyways, as the seniors were picking on us, pulling our hair, pushing us to the ground, ripping our backpacks open and dumping them out, one even peed on our stuff. It was miserable! I then heard a voice in the distance yelling out for them to stop. I looked up to see who it was and all I saw was a tall dark slender girl with mint colored hair holding a knife. She was waving it at them tell them that if they didn't leave us alone they would regret it. All the seniors took off running, Emmy just looked at me and told me that I better not tell anyone what she did for us or she would hurt me. I couldn't help but to form a smile so big that it literally went from ear to ear even though she had just threatened me.

From that day on, I looked at Emmy in a whole new light. She was no longer this scary mean girl to me. I actually started to like her a bit. I would always get this weird funny feeling when looking at her, almost like I "liked, liked" her. I've never experienced feelings like that before so I was uncertain of what they meant. Over time I slowing began to talk with her more and more, of course when no one was around as she would not allow that, I guess she had to keep up her bad girl imagine.

She started to walk us home every day to make sure we weren't being bullied again. Day after day I tried to invite her into our house for something to drink, maybe just hang out a bit but each time she turned me down until one day, Ruby was going over to her friend's house so it was just Emmy and I. I invited her in like I always was expecting her to turn me down but much to my surprise she said yes this time. I was taken aback by her response. It kind of made me stutter a bit.

After walking into the house, I could tell the expression on her face change. I kept the outside looking nice so no one would suspect anything but the inside was another story. I tried to make it look as presentable as I could but there was only so much I could do with no money to fix up anything, We had a couple holes in the walls, water marks on the ceiling; you can hear the leaking faucet in the kitchen, our place looked a bit run down. I just showed her to my room trying to avoid any questions she may have about our house.

She sat down on my bed, which was a really old one with springs sticking out of it. I stood near the doorway just watching her look around my room. I didn't have much in there except the old mattress that sat on the floor, a dresser that was missing two of the four drawers, and a night stand with a lamp on it.

She looked at me and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I hesitantly made my way to the bed and sat down. I went to thank her for walking us home all the time when before I could even get that words fully out of my mouth, she leaned forwarded and kissed me. I backed up at first as I was shocked, I've never been kissed before and especially never thought my first would be with a girl, but without hesitation she leaned forward kissing me again, this time she grabbed the back of my head with her left hand to assure that I didn't pull away.

It was so awkward at first; I didn't what I was doing. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, I never knew that's what you did when kissing, it felt slimy at first but then I relaxed and just followed her lead, I ended up really enjoying myself.

A few minutes passed with our tongues down each others throat, it was like we were playing tongue tug a war and she was definitely winning. She decided to slip her right hand up and under my shirt and started to caress my breast, I let out a slight moan, having her touch my body in such a way made me get shivers up my spine. I could feel something wet starting to form in my panties. I thought I was maybe peeing myself but I didn't want to move, I didn't want her to stop.

She finally removed her tongue from my mouth; I took a much needed deep breath in. She started to kiss my neck and again a slight moan squeezed out past my lips. She rose up my shirt exposing my right breast, she slowly took her tongue and licked around my nipple, she then placed her mouth over it and softly started to suck on it, more moans escaped from me. She slipped her hand into my pants feeling the juices that my body was excreting between my legs. She leaned up and whispered in my ear "I knew you would like this". I didn't response to her as the only sounds I could form at that moment was heavy breathing and moans. It only took a few minutes before I finished. She pulled her hands out on my pants and all you saw were her fingers glistening from the juices. She then stuck the fingers in her mouth sucking off all the juice. She stood up, grabbed her bag and left.

After all of that, she just got up and left not saying a word.

I just sat there in disbelief. I was confused as to what had just played out. The only thing I knew for certain was that I couldn't wait for Ruby to get home so I could tell her what had just happened.


End file.
